My First's
by HikarinRin
Summary: Hari ini Kuroko akan merasakan seluruh 'pertama'nya dengan sang kekasih tercinta, Akashi Seijuurou. /One Shot, Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai, Romance, [Nyerempet]M / Fic pertama, RnR and No Flames please /


**My First's**

**Genre : Romance, M, Sho-Ai, Yaoi**

**Words : 1,284**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket , © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Co-Author : Arco Deverde Reborn**

**Warnings : Bahasa antara Baku-Ga Baku –kena tampar—, OOC dan IC nyempil dikit, Jalur Cepat, One-shot. Ini cuma sekedar soft Romance doang :' Admin belum bisa buat M dan Humor :' Mana ini fic pertama lagi... Yang ga suka Yaoi dan maunya M doang, silahkan, ada tanda exit c:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di sebelah timur, Matahari mulai memunculkan sinarnya dan jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdu, seakan menambah suasana pagi yang damai nan hangat. Terlihat banyak tetesan embun di dedaunan yang bersinar indah bak kristal bening saat cahaya sang surya menyinarinya. Sungguh pagi yang tenang dan indah untuk berlari pagi atau melakukan aktifitas yang menyegarkan.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ terbangun oleh kicauan burung dari jendela kamarnya. Rambut yangsewarna dengan matanya, agak berantakan dan beberapa helai mencuat-cuat sembarangan dengan gaya _bedhead_ tersendiri. Kedua iris _icy blue_ nampak sayu. Terduduk sebentar, ia kemudian membuka _handphone flip-_nya. Setelah membaca _e-mail_ masuk, seulas senyum tergambar di paras wajahnya yang—bisa dibilang—imut.

"Hari ini...", bisiknya sembari berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendelanya untuk membiarkan sinar matahari pagi memasuki kamarnya dan meraba lembut kulit pucatnya.

"Akashi -_kun_ berjanji akan mengajakku kesuatu tempat.. aku berharap bahwa hari ini akan cerah dan kencan kami akan berjalan lancar.", kata pemuda tersebut, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia berlari kecil ke kamar mandi dengan sambil tersenyum tipis di wajah _pokerface_-nya. Perasaan senang meluap-luap dari tubuhnya, seakan mau meledak. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, ia segera memanjakan kulitnya didalam _bathtub_ yang penuh dengan aroma _Vanilla_, dan kemudian berpakaian rapih. Di sisir rambutnya scara sekilas. Ia tak ingin terlihat jelek di kencan pertamanya ini.

Ya, sudah hampir satu setengah tahun mereka berpacaran. Tetapi akibat jadwal kekasihnya—yang bisa terbilang sangat padat—. menghalangi mereka untuk berpergian bersama. Bahkan untuk kencan 3 jam saja terlihat tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka. _Dasar tuan muda. _Oleh karena itu, ia ingin sekali hari ini menjadi hari yang paling indah untuk diingat.

Dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, ia menuruni tangga dan mengambil sarapan paginya. Ia tidak ingin kehabisan tenaga dan kemudian pingsan di tengah kencan mereka. Tidak lucu, bukan?

.

.

.

"Tetsuya.", seseorang lelaki dengan rambut _Bright Red_ yang sangat mencolok dengan matanya yang _Heterochrome _merah—gold dan parasnya yang rupawan, memanggilnya dari dalam mobil mewahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.15 dan itu semua sesuai dengan janji yang lelaki berikan kepadanya, Akashi Seijuurou namanya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun. Tunggu sebentar..", jawab Kuroko seraya memakai sepatunya dan kemudian keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Tidak lupa untuk pamit kepada ibu-nya yang tidak terkejut dengan lelaki yang menjemput putra semata-wayangnya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat melihat kekasihnya dan akhirnya memasuki mobilnya. Tentu saja ia duduk di kursi depan—persis disamping Akashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu, Tetsuya? Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit ditengah kencan pertama kita.", Akashi berkata—untuk memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil tersebut. Dia sedikit melihat ke arah Kuroko dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, aku tertidur pulas tadi malam, Akashi-kun.. Aku sangat lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung tertidur. Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan cukup tidur, 'kok..", Kuroko berkata dengan sedikit senyum yang malu-malu.

_Ah, sifatnya yang perhatian inilah yang membuatku terjatuh kepadanya._Batin sang pemuda dengan rambut _baby blue_ itu senang. Ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir tadi..", Akashi menghela nafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Omong-omong, Akashi-kun... Kita mau kemana?", Kuroko melihat sekeliling mereka melewati jendela mobil yang dikendarai Akashidengan penasaran.

"_Amusement Park_. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?", Balas Akashi—agaknya gugup dengan seleranya memilih tempat berkencan.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, Akashi-kun.. Kemanapun kamu membawaku, aku rasa aku akan tetap senang..".

Semburat _pink_ terlihat di kedua pipi Akashi, "Ah. Bahasa-mu, Tetsuya. Dan aku rasa kamu tidak akan senang jika kuculik dan kubawa pergi denganku untuk menikah. Ah, senang tak senang, kurasa akan tetap kulakukan hal tersebut demi mendapatkanmu seutuhnya, Tetsuya.", Akashi tersenyum geli dan memasang tampang _seductive_-nya. Menambahkan 'nilai tambah'di parasnya yang rupawan.

Kuroko hanya menunduk dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya hampir saja lepas tadi. _Apa-apaan senyum itu, Akashi-kun... Kau curang.. _Gerutu Kuroko dalam hati. Ia bukannya sebal dengan perkataan Akashi, ia hanya terlalu senang untuk mendengar hal tersebut. Ia yakin rona dipipinya itu sudah mencapai daun telinganya.

"Tetsuya?",tanya Akashi tajam saat ia melihat gelagat Kuroko.

"Ah ya?!", suara kekasihnya membubarkan lamunan Kuroko yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau kenapa? Tidak sehat? Mau pulang saja?", Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya dan kemudian mengelus pipi Kuroko yang pucat dan lembut dengan khawatir.

"A-Ah.. T-Tidak.. A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun", Kuroko melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan gugup dan kemudian semburat merah kembali muncul diwajahnya.

Akashi hanya tertegun melihat betapa imut Kuroko-_nya _ di matanya. Tanpa sadar, dia memajukan dirinya dan mengecup lembut bibir _cherry_ terkejut dengan aksi tersebut dan kemudian mendorong—dengan pelan—Akashi untuk menjauh.

"Ah. Maafkan aku.. Kamu terlihat sungguh manis tadi. Aku sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu.", Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. "Ayo kita keluar dan kita nikmati hari ini, Tetsuya. Aku selalu mendambakan hari ini. Dan kuharap, hari ini kau mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Tetsuya.", ujar Akashi dengan senyum lembutnya yang khas.

Kuroko tersenyum, "Baiklah.. Sei-kun", dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Dirinya dan Akashi turun dari mobil dan memasuki _Amusement Park_.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Mereka berdua terlalu asik dengan diri mereka masing-masing dan menikmati kencannya. Apa dikata kalau tubuh sudah menuntut istirahat setelah melakukan banyak aktifitas yang membuang tenaga? Mau tidak mau, mereka harus pulang dan beristirahat.

Sebelum Akashi menghidupkan mobilnya, dia terdiam sebentar.

"Tetsuya.. Apakah besok kamu ada rencana?", tanya Akashi berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Apa? Sepertinya tidak..", Kuroko melihat ke arah laki-laki disampingnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"... Apakah kau mau menghabiskan waktu malam ini bersamaku?", Akashi berkata seraya memutar kepalanya ke arah Kuroko dan memasang tampang seriusnya tetapi dengan tatapan yang oh-sungguh-menggoda-iman-Kuroko dan mata _Heterochrome_nya itu tidak lepas dari mata Kuroko.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Kuroko untuk mencerna yang dimaksud oleh lelaki tersebut. Setelah ia mendapati makna dari kalimat—yang menurutnya—rumit, muka-nya memerah padam dan kemudian melihat kebawah.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru. Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja..", Akashi yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kuroko, merasa telah bersalah untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ia memasang senyum dan kemudian menghidupkan mesinnya dan memasang gigi mundur.

"... Kata siapa aku tidak mau. Sei-kun...", bisik Kuroko malu-malu sambil menarik lengan baju kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mukanya tetap menatap kebawah, merasa tidak ada keberanian untuk memasang muka didepan lelaki tersebut. Itu terlalu memalukan baginya, dan ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa memasang tampang _Pokerface_nya untuk saat ini. _Walaupun mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih 'memalukan' lagi, nanti._

Akashi tertegun sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tetsuya. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua-mu nanti.", Ia terkekeh pelan dan kemudian mengendarai mobilnya ke hotel terdekat. Tentu saja hotel yang mewah dan mahal.

Kuroko yang melihat pintu masuknya, sudah merasa ingin mati duluan. _Oh Tuhan, ini sungguh diluar harapanku... Tapi aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk menantikan kehangatan dia..._ Katanya dalam hati dan kemudian secara malu-malu, dia mengikuti Akashi untuk memasuki hotel tersebut dan kemudian memesan sebuah kamar _Deluxe_.

.

.

.

Akashi mempersilahkan Kuroko-_nya_ untuk mandi duluan dan kemudian dirinya sendiri.

Didalam kamar mandi, Kuroko berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya dan mempersiapkan mentalnya. Tentu saja, karena hari ini, kekasihnya akan mengambil semua 'pertama'-nya. Dimulai dari pacar, kencan, ciuman, dan... malam ini... Agh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko rasanya ingin terjun dari balkon hotel saat ini juga.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit, Kuroko keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di sekitar pinggulnya dan menunggu di kasur sementara Akashi memasuki kamar mandi.

Kuroko terduduk di pinggiran kasur dan melihat sekelilingnya. Aroma _Vanilla Rose_ di kamar ini sangat lembut dan rasanya akan membuat dia mabuk malam ini. Kasur yang empuk. Bantal yang besar. Cahaya redup. Membuat suasana lebih merasa intim.

Setelah 15 menit, Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Melihat itu, Kuroko menelan ludahnya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari tubuh kekasihnya yang proposional—baginya. Badan putih yang mulus dengan otot yang mulai terbentuk dan terlatih, sungguh mencuri seluruh pandangan Kuroko.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan kemudian mendorong Kuroko pelan untuk tertidur dibawahnya. Mata _Heterochrome_ bertemu dengan _Icy Blue, _saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain. Memancarkan hawa nafsu dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki malam ini. Untuk saling mengecap satu sama lain sebagai 'Milik' diri mereka. Keinginan untuk memeluk dan menuangkan seluruh hasrat dan kasih sayang satu kepada yang lain.

Akashi memajukan mukanya, dan mengecup bibir Kuroko pelan. Kemudian berbisik di telinga Kuroko dengan suara yang sungguh menaikkan libidonya,

"Tetsuya.. _Aishiteru.."_

.

.

.

.

Dan pada malam itu, kedua insan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Memberikan dan mendapatkan kenikmatan tersendiri, dan mengeluarkan segenap perasaan mereka untuk melingkarkan seluruh cinta mereka kepada masing-masing. Nafsu mereka telah membuahkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Saling bertaut, memagut, dan tenggelam dalam puncak kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Sungguh walaupun ini baru yang pertama, tapi bira romantika mematahkan segala kegugupan dan kecemasan dalam hati kedua insan manusia.

Sungguh, hari dan malam yang indah bagi Kuroko dan Akashi. Kuroko tidak akan pernah melupakan ini. Bersama dengan Akashi—orang yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan.

**FIN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aahhh... Ini Fic pertamaku, rasanya malu banget deh untuk nge post ;;w;; Selama ini, kerjaanku cuma baca dan meninggalkan Review2 Anonim ke banyak FF disini ;;**

**Thanks a lot untuk temenku**—**coret**—**sahabatku yang mau bantu aku disini :'3 **

**Kalau ditanya, "Kenapa Akashi x Kuroko?", ntahlah... o3o Kayaknya lebih enak aja... CoughsAkuSukaBangetSamaAkashiCoughs dan AkaKuro sekali2 bikin sweet dong ;w;**

**Btw, Thanks for Reading~ RnR please~ **


End file.
